


finish what you started

by astraljun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (kinda), (more like open-ended), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, based on that one dohyuck moment in the practice room, is it really canon divergence tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraljun/pseuds/astraljun
Summary: "Oh hyuck, what have you done now ?"The younger only shrugged with a cryptic smile.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	finish what you started

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self-indulgent and wayy too late but do i care :D
> 
> UPDATE : so i was informed that the incident happened because hyuck was feeling unwell and doyoung was comforting him or something (which is still cute) but i thought i should let yall know that i wrote this before i was aware of the situation so :')

"Okay guys," Taeyong's voice rang out across the practice room, "let's take a break."

Everyone started to disperse, claiming different corners of the room to themselves, some even going outside to escape from the humid, sweat-saturated air inside the room.

Donghyuck walked towards the mirror, grabbing a bottle of water off the floor and downing a few mouthfuls before leaning against the adjacent wall, making small talk with Taeil.

It was all a ploy however, for Donghyuck to watch Doyoung comfortably without looking too obvious.

The elder was sitting on a stool nearby, eyes focused on his phone, figure slouching bonelessly against the wall.

"You going anywhere for lunch later ?" Taeil was asking.

"Nope, too lazy," Donghyuck was barely paying attention to the conversation, eyes still trained on Doyoung, "I'll order takeout."

Something about the tired, blanked-out expression Doyoung had, coupled with the fact that he went harder than usual during practice today, made Donghyuck feel an insatiable urge to tease, to get a rise out of him.

Donghyuck glanced back at Taeil, who seemed to be satisfied with the answer he gave, was now reading something on his phone. Probably song lyrics, Donghyuck thought absentmindedly before shuffling towards Doyoung, who was still staring at his phone.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Donghyuck swung a leg over Doyoung's thighs, bracketing them with his own, his fingers playing with Doyoung's jacket in such an innocent way that the elder's eyes immediately locked onto Donghyuck's with a blank expression, but his free hand was moving quickly, unconsciously, to steady the boy on his lap.

Doyoung deadpanned, too tired to even move, "What is it ?"

"Hyung, this button's falling off," Donghyuck's fingers were playing with the button, but his eyes were on Doyoung.

"I know," came the detached reply, "Stop beating around the bush. What do you want ?"

"Hyung," Donghyuck made sure there was an inkling of a whine in his voice, "I'm tired, I need a seat."

"There's an empty chair near the door, go sit there," Doyoung wasn't having any of it.

Donghyuck shook his head, "It's too hot near the door, hyung."

"Then sit on the floor."

In response, Donghyuck lifted a finger, pushing Doyoung's phone away from his face before pressing his lips against the elder's. The kiss was light, fleeting, but Donghyuck's eyes were heavy-lidded, and it's a ploy Doyoung knew well. He just didn't have the energy or mental clarity to deal with that right now.

He tightened his grip on the younger's waist, "Not here, Hyuck."

Donghyuck suppressed a grin, finally getting closer to the outcome he wanted, "Oh ? Why not ?"

"They're filming today," Doyoung said like it was obvious. It kind of was.

"Yeah, and what about that ? I don't see anything wrong with this. I'm just sharing a seat with you."

Doyoung drew his lips into a thin line, "You know what I mean."

Donghyuck pouted, "No, I don't."

Doyoung ignored him, unlocking his phone and focusing his attention back onto it.

"Hyung, it's hot," Donghyuck started whining again.

"So get off me," Doyoung replied distractedly, eyes still on his phone, "Combined body heat."

"Help me take this off, please, hyung."

And of course, Donghyuck never says please or uses hyung excessively unless it's to get something he wants.

"If I do that, will you get off ?"

Doyoung would regret this statement minutes later.

Donghyuck nodded, "I promise."

Doyoung narrowed his eyes but complied anyway, sliding his phone into his pocket before pulling the jacket off of Donghyuck's shoulders with both hands.

Right after Donghyuck pulled his arms out of the sleeves, he planted them on Doyoung's shoulders and arched his back slightly, dragging his hips against the elder's.

Doyoung, taken by surprise, stilled his hands, letting the garment fall through his fingers.

But before Doyoung could say anything, or push him off, Donghyuck did it again, and again, eyes never once breaking contact, smirking when he felt the elder harden under his ministrations.

 _Bingo_.

Doyoung's breathing quickened and he was gripping onto Donghyuck's arms as if restraining himself from doing something, anything. The camera was following Taeyong now, and he was only a few feet from where they were.

"Hyuck," Doyoung's tone was of warning.

"The camera isn't facing this way," Donghyuck said lowly, little pants leaving his lips.

"You- you can't say for sure," Doyoung's composure was slowly but surely falling apart, and Donghyuck felt satisfaction run through his body at the thought of it. _He_ did that.

"I don't care," Donghyuck took off Doyoung's cap and leaned down, down, dangerously close, before-

"Okay, playtime's over."

Smirking, Donghyuck swung his leg to the side and stood up, picking up his jacket from Doyoung's lap with a flourish.

"What the fuck ?" Doyoung looked like the air got knocked out of his lungs, and he couldn't hide the tone of betrayal in his voice.

"You wanted me to get off right ?" Donghyuck said, swinging his jacket off his finger with a grin, "I'm off now."

Breathing harshly through his nose, Doyoung got up and stalked quickly out of the studio without another word, not bothering to hide the tent in his pants.

"Oh Hyuck, what have you done now ?" Taeyong turned to said boy, with a hint of a sigh.

The younger only shrugged with a cryptic smile.

ㅡ

Doyoung still hasn't come back.

It's been fifteen minutes. Practice is over and everyone's already left.

Only Donghyuck stayed, going through the song on his own once more before flopping down on the floor. A white object on the stool opposite catches his eye.

Doyoung's cap.

Donghyuck stares at it thoughtfully, going through all possible scenarios that can happen after this in his head.

Will Doyoung pretend nothing happened ? Get his revenge at the dorms later when Donghyuck returns ? Or will he just ignore him for the rest of the day ?

"Time to find out," Donghyuck says out loud, before getting up from the floor and packing his bag.

About to swing the backpack onto his shoulder, Donghyuck hears the studio door open.

 _Oh_.

Looks like he'd be getting answers earlier than expected.

Doyoung glares at him from the doorway.

Donghyuck drops the bag, "Hi hyung, looking for this ?" he taunts, the cap dangling from his finger.

"Hyuck. Toss it over," Doyoung orders, still scowling.

"Oh no, you'll need to get it from me, hyung," Donghyuck's lips tug upwards as he inches further away from the door.

In a burst of exasperation, Doyoung chases after him, "You're really asking for it aren't you ?"

Donghyuck only laughs at that, throwing his head back as he slips away from the elder's grasp.

In that moment of distraction however, Donghyuck accidentally turns into a corner of the room. Doyoung moves quickly, grabbing his arm and spinning him around, crowding him against the wall.

"I think," Doyoung says quietly, tightening his grip on Donghyuck's wrist, "You're being a fucking brat."

"You think so ?" Donghyuck smirks, tilting his chin up, still teasing, even in this situation, "then put me back in my place, hyung."

"Was this your plan all along ?" Doyoung rolls his eyes, "You little bastard."

Donghyuck, despite it all, grinned, "Since the start of brea-"

Doyoung presses their lips together and Donghyuck melts into it, body relaxing in the elder's arms. Doyoung holds him up and pressed closer, chest to chest, hands finding purchase on Donghyuck's waist, pushing him harder against the wall.

Donghyuck's body may have gone limp, but his voice surely hasn't. The moan that falls past his lips doesn't go unnoticed by Doyoung.

"Even this doesn't make you shut up," Doyoung says between kisses, "so fucking noisy."

Donghyuck doesn't know where these borderline derogatory words came from, nor did he expect them, but he isn't complaining.

As he inches a hand past Doyoung's waistband, realising that he's already hard, "Didn't you just-"

"Yeah," Doyoung replies, lips pressing against Donghyuck's collarbones.

Donghyuck's eyes widen, "Didn't work ?"

"No," Doyoung replies, breaths coming up short, "So I just stayed in the bathroom."

Realisation dawned upon Donghyuck.

"You wanted to finish what I-" Donghyuck suppressed a gasp as Doyoung starts leaving butterfly kisses up his neck, "-what I started that much huh ?"

Doyoung says nothing, lips coming back up to capture Donghyuck's in a drawn-out kiss, a hand finding it's way into the younger's sweats.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! i might post a continuation for this (note: might) and the rating will change, but otherwise do leave some feedback,, would love to hear your thoughts on what actually happened that day !!


End file.
